


Gwen’s Other Dreams

by CurlyandNerdy



Series: Fairytale Dreams [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fights, Fluff, Sick Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyandNerdy/pseuds/CurlyandNerdy
Summary: A series of oneshots canonical to My Dream
Series: Fairytale Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101488
Comments: 21
Kudos: 47





	1. Potions Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A potions incident reverts Gwen back into a toddler. Crewel and Lilia join forces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for LumiBane13 who correctly guessed it was Che’nya that the dream person was talking to.
> 
> LumiBane13: 
> 
> Happy 2021!  
> I'm Loving this story 😍 keep up the great work.   
> Also for my one shot I Gwen and either Lilia or Crewel and I don't mind the scenario! I'm up for a surprise!

"Grim, be careful with that!" Gwen warned. It was science class, and the two were mixing a potion together.

"Don't worry!" Grim replied, carefully holding a beaker with his two paws over the cauldron. "I've got this."

"Okay, okay." Gwen looked down at their book. "The book says it only needs a few drops. About six."

"Got it!" Grim carefully tipped the beaker forward.

Then, disaster struck! Ace, who had been working on his own potion with Deuce, unknowingly hit Grim in the back with his elbow. Grim wound up dropping the entire beaker into the cauldron.

"Back away puppies!" Crewel cried, rushing towards them. The cauldron began to bubble over and shake. Everyone close to them backed away quickly.

The cauldron exploded splattering over one unfortunate human. "Gwen!" Grim shrieked, as a puff of purple smoke washed over her.

When the smoke cleared, there was a very tiny girl standing in Gwen's place. She had short black hair and green eyes. She was wearing a rather old fashioned looking outfit. She looked around four years old.

"Gwen?" Ace asked cautiously.

The little girl blinked, looking around. "Hi!" She said quietly, looking shy.

Jack kneeled down to look her in the eye. "Do you recognize us?"

Gwen looked up at him with stars in her eyes. "Puppy!" She cried, pointing at his ears.

Crewel sighed, approaching the group. "Move, puppies!" He commanded. He looked down at Gwen, who looked up at him in curiosity.

"Master Crewel, is she going to be alright?" Grim asked.

"Yes, there is a potion that can reverse this." Crewel said. "However, it's a bit complicated to make, so it will take all day. Class is cancelled, now everyone out!"

The students slowly trickled out, Ace carrying Grim. Soon, the only people in the room were Gwen and Crewel.

"Papa?" Gwen asked, toddling over and gripping the legs of Crewel's pants.

Crewel's eyes widened. "Um, well, goodness." He bent down and picked the little toddler up. "Goodness, what does your papa look like if you think I'm him?"

Gwen wrapped her tiny arms around Crewel's neck. "Paint, please?" She asked.

"Maybe later." Crewel said. "Hmm... I can't watch you, I have to make the potion. Perhaps Trein will watch you."

Crewel left the classroom, still holding Gwen the toddler in his arms. The two got plenty of stares in the halls, but Crewel paid them no mind.

Thankfully, the other teachers were all in the staff room. "We have a problem." Crewel said, getting their attention. He held Gwen out for them all to see.

"Is that Miss Brookes!?" Crowley gasped.

"What happened?" Trein asked.

"Potions incident." Crewel answered. "I need someone to watch her while I brew a potion to reverse this."

The staff all exchanged looks, and then scattered. Crewel glowered at the now empty room. "Oh, come on!" He looked down the hallways at the retreating staff members. "Trein, I know damn well you've raised two children!"

"Fufufu. My, oh, my, what do we have here?"

Crewel sighed. "Ah, Mr. Vanrouge." He turned to the levitating student. "You've arrived just in time."

Lilia, who had been making silly faces at the giggling Gwen, finally looked over at his teacher. "Oh?"

"Yes. I need you to watch over Gwen while I make a potion to return her to normal." Crewel explained.

Lilia grinned, sticking his arms hand. "I'll gladly watch over the little one for you!"

"Thank you!" Crewel started handing Gwen over.

Gwen looked from Lilia to Crewel and started bawling. "No! Wanna stay!"

Lilia delicately plucked the screaming toddler from Crewel's arms and began gently shushing her. Crewel quickly made his get away.

"No!" Gwen shrieked, flailing in Lilia's arms.

"Aw, I remember when Silver was like this." Lilia began walking back towards the Diasomnia dorm. "You sweet little thing, let's go play."

Gwen's tantrum ceased. "Play? What play?"

Lilia grinned. It was so easy sometimes. "Well, we could play with toys, or we could play with the others, or I could tell you stories."

Lilia took Gwen all the way into the Diasomnia Common Room. Oh, good! Malleus, Sebek, and Silver were already there.

Their eyes were wide as they took in the scene. "Lilia, why do you have a child?" Malleus asked.

Lilia grinned, nuzzling into Gwen. Oh, how long it had been since he last held a child in his arms. He missed this. "Why, don't you recognize her? This is your sweet little Child of Man."

"G-Gwen?" Sebek gasped. "What happened?"

"Potions incident!" Lilia said, setting Gwen down. The little girl ducked behind his legs.

"We play?" Gwen asked.

"What would you like to play?" Lilia asked.

"Paint!" Gwen beamed up at him.

The group all got out paper and paint and began to draw together. Some were rather good. (Malleus and Lilia.) And, some weren't. (Sebek and Gwen.)

Eventually, it became obvious that little Gwen was getting sleepy. Lilia cooed at her and picked her up. "Nap time, little one."

"No, no nap." Gwen yawned, nuzzling into him.

Lilia took Gwen into his room and laid down on the bed. "What if I sung you a lullaby?"

"Sing." Gwen pleaded.

" **Come stop your crying, it will be alright**." Lilia began. " **Take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you**."

It was a lullaby he had sung many a time for his boys. It worked like a charm on Gwen, as the sweet little girl fell asleep quickly.

Lilia would have liked for Gwen to be a child for much longer. It seemed like just yesterday that Silver was at that age. He was so sleepy even as a toddler!

But Crewel finished the potion, and Lilia sadly had to hand Gwen over.

"Drink up!" Crewel instructed, handing Gwen a sippy cup that contained the potion. "It's... apple juice." He lied.

Gwen drank up, and in a puff of white smoke, was back to normal. She looked at the sippy cup in her hands. "Um... what did I miss?"

Lilia giggled. "You had been turned back into a toddler for the day." He explained. "My, you were so sweet and cute as a child! Don't worry, I took pictures!"

Gwen looked embarrassed. "Oh, golly!"


	2. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen loves her late night visits with Tsunotaro, and she refuses to let a cold get in the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for Krystalanna, who found Quinn’s name buried in Gwen’s memories.
> 
> Krystalanna:
> 
> Oh my! My por heart! And it was Quinn the mystery character of the dreams! The plot thickens!  
> I can't believe I got it right. Hummm... I don't even know what to ask for, although I would be down for anything involving malleus... I'm such a simp for him. If I could ask for anything it would be some Fluff involving Gwen and our favorite dragon fae. ^w^  
> Ahhhhhh! We start to learn more about Gwen's past!!! I'm so curious! It sounds like she comes from an alternate universe of Wonderland, with a different Queen of Hearts and probably the rest of the seven. I can't wait to learn more about what happened to Gwen and how she arrived here. Keep up the good work, you're amazing!  
> As before I'm sorry for any typos. I do my best but sometimes things just slip.

If there was one thing that could calm Gwen down after a stressful day, it was her nighttime visits with Tsunotaro. He always got upset when she missed them, so she tried her hardest to always be on time for their meetings. Unfortunately, there was a big issue today.

"A-a- _ACHOO_!" Gwen sneezed into a tissue, throwing it into a basket that was close to overflowing. She groaned, lying back in bed. "How'd this happen?" She asked.

Grim's ears lay flat on his head. "Well, you have been staying outside late at night."

Gwen shivered, pulling the blanket closer to her. "What time is it?" She asked.

"About 7:30." Grim replied.

Gwen's eyes shot open. She was late to her meeting with Tsunotaro! Woozily, she bolted out of bed. "I hope he's still there!"

She raced down the steps, Grim right on her heels. "Hey! Get back in bed!" The cat ordered. "You're sick!"

Gwen, the blankets still wrapped around her, threw the door open. She dashed through garden, and could see the back of her friend's retreating figure. "Wait!" She called.

Gwen tripped over the blanket, sprawling into the dirt. Tsunotaro was at her side in a instant, helping her to her feet and brushing off the dirt. "I was worried you had forgotten me, Child of Man."

"Hey!" Grim shouted, bolting towards them. "Get back to bed! You're sick!"

Tsunotaro glanced down at her with a discerning eye. "You are unwell?" He asked.

Gwen sneezed in response. "I'm fine!" She protested. "We can still hang out!"

Tsunotaro smiled wryly. "I am fond of our visits, but please, do not risk your health for my happiness."

Gwen let out a series of harsh coughs. Next thing she knew, Tsunotaro swept her up into his arms bridal style. "Right then, let's get you back into bed, shall we?"

Gwen nodded, feeling sleepy all of a sudden. Tsunotaro felt so warm, and she was so cold. She nuzzled into his chest, trying to absorb his warmth.

Tsunotaro walked quickly to the dorm, Grim floating besides him. "Have you taken any medicine yet?"

***

Ah, she had fallen asleep in his arms. Malleus turned to look at her pet. "What has she done to take care of herself?"

"Uh, well, she stayed at the dorm all day and slept." Grim responded. "She took some nasty looking medicine and had some soup, but that was about it."

Malleus hummed, opening the door into her dorm. "Oh, you must be joking." He said, looking around. He knew the shack had been abandoned and run down for years but... did Headmaster Crowley not renovate the inside for the Child of Man?

"Change of plans." Malleus decided, exiting the dorm. There was no way he was leaving his sweet, little, Child of Man in a rundown dorm while sick. She'd recover much better at Diasomnia. "Come with me." He said to the cat.

Malleus teleported the three into the Diasomnia common room. Luckily, Lilia and his retainers were there. Grim fell to the floor, disoriented from the sudden teleport.

Sebek stood upright immediately, knocking his school book to the floor. "MALL-"

" _Hold your tongue_!" Malleus hissed at him, keeping a protective hold on Gwen. She stirred faintly in her sleep, but settled down quickly. Malleus only relaxed when she stilled.

"Why, Malleus!" Lilia grinned. "Would that be our fair maiden in your grasp? Whatever is the occasion?"

"She's ill." Malleus explained, taking her up to his room. His retainers followed dutifully behind him. "I refuse to leave her alone to recover." Using magic to open his bedroom door, he gently laid her down on the bed. If need be, he'd just sleep on his couch.

Lilia floated over to the bed, placing a hand on Gwen's forehead. "Oh, poor thing." He shook his head. "Well, I've dealt with plenty of fevers in my time. I'll make her some soup."

The eyes of the others went wide. Sebek went pale with fear. "No need!" Silver said quickly, now wide awake. "I remember the recipe! I can make it!" He turned to Sebek. "Why don't you and Father go to the campus store and get Gwen some medicine?"

The three retainers went their separate ways, leaving Malleus alone with the sleeping human. "Sweet Child of Man." He said softly. "How many times have I stood over you like this? You humans truly are such fragile creatures."

Gwen's face was flushed, and her breaths were short. "T-Tsunotaro... please stay... please don't leave..." She whimpered.

Malleus smiled. Perhaps, one day, he'd be able to tell her his true name. For now, her darling nickname would have to do. "I'll stay with you as long as you need." He assured her, taking a seat in the bed besides her.

The door was thrown open by Sebek and Lilia, their arms saddled with bags. "YOUNG LO-" Sebek began.

" _Silence_!" Malleus leveled him with a glare. By the Witch of Thorns, must he be so loud? "She's sleeping."

Sebek bit his lip. Malleus could actually see him straining to contain his volume. Lilia snickered, setting the bags down and digging through it.

Malleus moved Gwen into a sitting position, waking her. "Take some medicine, then you can have something to eat." Sniffing the air, he could smell the soup that Silver was cooking.

Gwen groaned, but accepted the medicine that Lilia handed her. She gagged at the taste. "Ugh! Why does all medicine taste gross!?"

Malleus chuckled at her reaction. Silver came into the room, carrying a bowl of soup. "Eat something, then you can go back to bed." He promised.

Gwen took the bowl of soup and took a bit. "Oh, it tastes so good!" She said, taking a few more bites. The group watched her finish it off in silence. "Thank you."

Silver took the bowl from her with a nod. "We'll leave you to sleep." Lilia said, shepherding the other two out.

Gwen leaned back on the pillows. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said, gratefully.

Malleus smiled. "But of course. That's what friends are for, correct?"

"Will your dorm leader mind if I stay?" Gwen asked.

"I can assure you, Malleus won't mind at all."


	3. Waitress For A Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gwen needs some money, and works at Mostro Lounge for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after the Octavinelle Arc, but there’s no spoilers.
> 
> This was a gift for SubukuNoJess!

"Azul, how much do you pay your workers?" Gwen asked.

Azul paused as he worked on papers. "Hmm... about, fifteen dollars an hour, unless they're under contract. Why?"

"Well, there's something I want to buy." Gwen admitted. "There's this really cute thing I want to buy, but it's a little pricey."

"Aw, Angelfish." Azul looked up at her. "You know I'll happy buy you anything you want."

"I know that." Gwen replied, sitting next to him. "But everyone is always willing to buy stuff for me. Just once, I want to get money to buy something for myself."

Azul smiled at her. "Alright then. You can work a shift tomorrow then. I'll modify a uniform for you to wear."

"Yay!" Gwen wrapped her arms around Azul and rubbed her cheek against his.

***

"Oh, Angelfish!" Azul cried. "You look lovely!"

Gwen giggled, doing a twirl for the three. "It fits great too!"

"Ah, our Damselfish wears our dorm colors so nicely." Jade smiled.

"Shrimpy!" Floyd giggled. "You look so cute! I wanna give you a big squeeze!"

"No time for that." Azul interrupted. "It's almost time to open. Angelfish, you'll be waiting tables."

"Aw!" Floyd pouted. "I wanted to be working with Shrimpy."

"Come on now Floyd, I'm sure you'll have plenty of time with Gwen today." Jade assured him. Then he turned to Gwen. "Come with me, Damselfish. I'll teach you the ropes."

***

Jade gave her a quick rundown of what to do, then put her to work as the Lounge opened and people started coming in.

"Hi! Welcome to the Mostro Lounge!" Gwen beamed at the table of Heartslabuyl boys. "Here are your menus! Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Oh, wow! It's Princess Gwen!" One of the boys said. "It's so good to see you!"

"Did you get transferred into Octavinelle or something?" Another asked.

"No, no." Gwen shook her head. "I'm just trying to earn some pocket change, is all."

The boys quickly placed their orders, which Gwen jotted down on a notepad. Then she took their menus and rushed off to the kitchen. "Floyd!" She called.

"Ah? Shrimpy~" Floyd bounded over to her. "Whatcha got?"

"Here you go!" Gwen handed him the order list. "These go to table six."

"Eh." Floyd chuckled the paper at a passing student, who hung it up and started to get to work.

"Okay, well, I gotta get back to work." Gwen beamed at him before leaving the kitchen.

The next two hours were a rush of students. Gwen was running back and forth from the kitchen, and remembering orders. Most of her customers were nice and polite. Then there was this one student...

"This isn't what I wanted." The Savanaclaw student sneered.

Gwen looked down at the note in her hand and back at the plate. It said Table 7, and he was sitting at table 7. "Oh golly, I'm sorry. I guess I must've misheard you!"

"Oya, oya." Jade approached the two. "What's the problem?"

"Oh, it's nothing Jade!" Gwen assured him, though she noticed the Savanaclaw student suddenly looked nervous. "I just got his order wrong."

Jade smiled, taking the paper from her hand. He read over it quickly. "No you didn't." He replied. "He's lying."

"N-no I'm not!" The student protested.

"Mmhm." Jade gave him an unamused look. "How about you apologize, and enjoy the meal?" He suggested. "If you still have problems, I can assist you. Or I can get Azul involved."

The student paled. "Uh, no. That's okay!" He pulled the plate towards him. "I'm good!"

Gwen frowned as Jade led her away. "W-why would he lie to me like that?" She asked, feeling upset.

"He probably wanted a free meal." Jade replied. "Since he knows you're not from our dorm, he must have figured you'd be easier to manipulate."

"Oh." Gwen crossed her arms, feeling upset. "I see. Does that happen often?"

"Only with the first years." Jade answered. "Don't feel to upset, most people aren't dumb enough to try. Besides, now you know better."

"Angelfish!" Azul came hurrying up to the two. "I need a favor."

"What's wrong?" Gwen asked.

"Would you mind singing? We had a performance scheduled, but our singer has apparently caught a case of strep." Azul asked.

"Oh golly!" Gwen clasped her hands together. "Sure! What do you need me to do?"

Azul grinned.

***

Gwen tugged at the dress. "A-are you sure this is necessary?" She asked.

"You look beautiful!" Azul assured. "And you're going to do perfect! You have the song memorized, right?"

"Yes." Gwen replied. "Wish me luck!"

"Good luck Angelfish." Azul smiled, giving her a quick kiss. "I'll go out and introduce you, then you come out and sing." He turned and walked out onto Mostro Lounge Stage.

"Gentlemen! For your entertainment and pleasure, the Mostro Lounge proudly presents Octavinelle's Siren: Gwen Brookes." Azul quickly left the stage as Gwen stepped on.

Gwen took a deep breath and began to sing.

**You had plenty money in 1922**   
**You let other women make a fool of you**

A hushed silence fell over the Lounge as everyone turned to look at the stage. Gwen blushed under their attention, but managed to stay calm.

**Why don't you do right?**   
**Like some other men do**   
**Get out of here and get me some money, too**

A crowd formed around the stage as Gwen grew more confident.

**You're sittin' down wonderin' what it's all about**   
**You ain't got no money that will put you out**

One student actually tried to climb the stage. Floyd and Jade took great pleasure in grabbing the idiot by his neck and throwing him out.

***

“What did you end up using all that money for?” Azul asked Gwen a few days later.

Gwen blushed, looking down. “Oh, it’s not important.”

“Oh no, now you must tell us!” Jade insisted.

“Shrimpy, don’t make me squeeze you.” Floyd threatened.

“Oh, okay.” Gwen stood up off the couch. “But you can’t laugh!”

Gwen went upstairs into her bedroom, and then quickly came back downstairs with three items in her arms. “Here.” She said, setting them down on the couch.

They were three stuffed animals. More specifically, an octopus and two eels. “They were limited edition, so they were really expensive.” Gwen explained.

Azul was blushing, while the Tweels looked overjoyed.

“Oh, Little Shrimp!” Floyd pulled her into his lap. “If you wanted an eel to cuddle with, you could have said so!”

Gwen spent the rest of the day sandwiched between the three. Best day ever!


	4. Picking Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some students dislike Gwen and underestimate her. She teaches them better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a gift for my good friend Bell Lily!

It was no secret that Gwen was well loved by most of the school. It was slightly less known that there were several people who despised her. There were various reasons, like the fact that Gwen's magic was so different from the others, or that she was a female in an all boy's school, or even the fact that several dorm leaders had fallen for her.

**You've got a friend in me**   
**You've got a friend in me**   
**When the road looks rough ahead**   
**And you're miles and miles**   
**From your nice warm bed**   
**You just remember what your old pal said**   
**Boy, you've got a friend in me**   
**Yeah, you've got a friend in me**

Now, normally Gwen was always accompanied by Grim. Grim's flames were a strong deterrent against most people trying to pick a fight. Today, however, Grim was not with her. The cat was serving detention, having fallen asleep in Trein's class once again.

**You've got a friend in me**   
**You've got a friend in me**   
**You got troubles, I've got 'em too**   
**There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you**   
**We stick together and see it through**   
**'Cause you've got a friend in me**   
**You've got a friend in me**

Gwen had gone to Sam's shop to buy more shampoo. Ace had offered to go with her, but she assured him that she was fine. If she had known what would happen, she would have brought along Ace _and_ Deuce.

**Some other folks might be**   
**A little bit smarter than I am**   
**Bigger and stronger too**   
**Maybe**   
**But none of them will ever love you**   
**The way I do**   
**It's me and you, boy**

Gwen sang as she made her way back to Ramshackle. Honestly, she was glad to have some alone time for once. She loved all her boyfriends, but lately she was having trouble getting any time to herself. Even just a long walk like this was nice to do by herself.

**And as the years go by**   
**Our friendship will never die**   
**You're gonna see it's our destiny**   
**You've got a friend in me**   
**You've got a friend in me**   
**You've got a friend in me**

Gwen didn't notice the small group of thugs following her until there were six of them. She quickened her pace, and stopped singing. Her hand reached into her bag for her paintbrush.

She could see two Savanaclaw students, two from Heartslabuyl, one from Scarabia, and one from Octavinelle. Gwen recognized the two Heartslabuyl students as the ones who had harassed her, Ace, Deuce, and Grim earlier in the school year.

Gwen slowed to a stop. "Can I help you boys?" She asked, grabbing her paintbrush. She started feeling around for her ink bottle.

One of the Savanaclaw students scowled. "You need to get out of our school!"

"Yeah, go back where you belong!" The other Savanaclaw student echoed.

Gwen raised an unimpressed eyebrow. "You don't think that's what I'm trying to do? What do you think Crowley is doing so much research for? Really, you need to get better demands."

The two Savanaclaw students looked embarrassed. The others weren’t deterred.

“Nothing has been the same since you came!” The Octavinelle student accused. “You’ve ruined everything!”

“Wait… what?” Gwen was confused. “How have I ruined everything?”

“We would’ve won the Magift tournament if not for you!” Savanaclaw A spat.

“Jamil and Kalim focus all their attention on you now!” The Scarabia student pouted.

“Azul, Jade, and Floyd were powerful and ambitious! Now they follow you around like lovesick puppies.” The Octavinelle student complained.

Gwen couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. “You’re just looking for excuses! If you think that your dorm leaders have drastically changed that much, you are living in a different universe.”

Savanaclaw B scowled. “We’ve had it up to here with you!” He charged at her.

Gwen stayed calm as he approached. He wasn’t even using his pen, just coming at her with a fist raised. Gwen ducked under his arm, then swept her leg under his and tossed him over her shoulder.

She turned back to the stunned group. “Well? Who’s next?”

The group quickly recovered, and got their wits about them. The others drew their wands and fired.

A quick swish of her wand and Gwen had a wall in front of her. Gwen giggled, melting the wall. “Is that all you got?” She asked with a grin.

The Scarabia student rushed forward, but stepped inside a noose, which tightened around his foot and left him dangled upside down.

The Octavinelle student stepped on a bar of soap and slid forward into stocks, getting locked in.

The two Heartslabuyl students charged, but they ran into a rug that was hanging in midair for no reason, wrapping around them tightly.

Gwen giggled. “That only took half a jar of ink! Let’s see…” She started counting the students. “One, two, three, four, five… wait… where’s the other Savanaclaw boy!?”

Gwen turned around to see the last student about to hit her. She shrieked and flinched. Then a small purple blur tackled the student.

“Epel!” Gwen cried in relief.

Epel amazingly was able to keep the student pinned down. “Are you alright?” He asked, looking up at her in concern.

“I think so.” Gwen replied. “I had most of it handled.”

“EPEL!” Vil’s voice cut in sharply as the Pomefiore dorm leader came marching down the halls towards them. “What is the meaning of this?”

Then he faltered taking in the strange scene. “What happened here?” He asked.

“Well, well! Our sweet songbird is quite the capable fighter!” Rook beamed, coming up to the group. “Beautè 100!” Rook clapped.

“These guys had a problem with me. They underestimated me a lot.” Gwen explained.

Vil’s eyes widened as he realized what had happened. He rushed over to Gwen and began fussing over her. “Oh, Sweet Potato! Are you alright!?”

“I’m fine!” Gwen assured him. “Trust me, I’m tougher than I look.”

“Oh, I’m well aware of that.” Vil replied. He looked around at all the students and sneered. “Well, I suppose the only thing to do now is to inform the Headmaster, and the Dorm Leaders of these students.”

All six students paled in fear.

Gwen shook her head. “You six didn’t plan this out at all, did you?”


End file.
